Gift to bring Happiness
by shukakutentou
Summary: Naruto realizes what his 18 th birthday really is about as Kyuubi gives him her gift. Will it bring the happiness it should, or will it only bring confusion and hurt? Sasunaru, mpreg, OOCness i guess. Maybe more pairings later. Maybe future smex and lemon
1. Kyuubi's gift to Naruto

Hi there!  
This is one of my first attempts to write a SasuNaru fan fiction, so please go easy on me xD It's also my first upload here, though there will come more later I guess  
Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I'm not English so yeah, sorry about that… Hope you'll like it!

'GIFT TO BRING HAPPINESS'

_Author: shukakutentou  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Though If I did, the series would be filled with nice boy boy's love :3_

**Kyuubi's gift to Naruto**

He couldn't sleep. It was really annoying, he had felt so tired the entire day, but now he just couldn't drift off into wonderland. It wasn't too hot, it was perfect, it was dark enough and he _felt _really tired.

_**"Hey, kit, I need to speak to you."**__  
About what? Really Kyuubi, I have to sleep. I'm supposed to sign in for missions tomorrow.  
__**"I know, but this is really important."  
**__Ok, ok… Geez, I'm sure it's your fault that I can't sleep. You're keeping me awake, aren't you?  
__**"What if I am? Just, go outside or something. You have a balcony if I remember right…  
**__Why outside? Wait, don't answer, just hang on a sec…_

He got up before reaching out to get the free blanket that was neatly placed beside the bed. It sure was cold outside, so it would be needed.  
When he reached the doors to the balcony, he silently opened them up before stepping outside to close the doors again. A cold wind made goose bumps appear all over his body before he cursed under his breath.

_S-so, w-what did you want K-kyuubi?  
__**"Naruto… Since you'll turn 18 in a few days, I figured I'd have to tell you something."**_

There was silence in his mind for a few seconds, making the blonde both curious and a little scared. The fox inside him had somehow made the whole sentence sound so magical. Gosh, didn't that sound weird?

_Yes…?  
__**"Well… How should I put this in words… I guess, somehow we've got enough intertwined since I was sealed in you, that you will…"**_

Ok, now he was really scared. What? Would he suffer from some kind of unknown sickness, or would he simply fall down and die or what?! Maybe he would turn into the Kyuubi? Or look like the human fox?

_Kyuubi, spit it out. You're scaring me.  
__**"Heh, sorry about that kit… It's not that bad, I guess…"**_

Damn, could that fox be annoying! Couldn't she just spit the it out already? It was cold, he wanted to get back to bed to try to sleep again. Darn that demon!

_Just… Spit it out already! It's darn cold you know!?  
__**"Woops, sorry again… Ehm, just, promise not to freak out, ok?"  
**__… yes…?  
__**"Good. Ok, since we're sharing the body of yours, and we've been intertwined, I guess you'll, from when you turn 18, will be able to… … have children."**_

There was this really long, awkward silence. Have children? He? A male ninja of Konoha? A _male_?

_Hah, that was good one Kyuubi. But I don't appreciate you playing pranks on me as a birthday present.  
__**"Naruto, I'm not lying. It's true, you'll be able to bear children."**_

Narutos face turned white as the big blue eyes widened. The Kyuubi wouldn't play the prank two times in a row, right? Even she wasn't that evil after all those years.

_S-so it's true then?  
__**"Yes, it's true."**_

The blonde gasped before feeling his knees starting to shake violently. This… This was just to weird to be true. But what was almost even weirder was that he felt… that he felt happy about it.

"Naruto?" The dark and sleepy voice behind him made him turn around in surprise. "Hey, are you ok? You're as white as snow."  
Strong arms made their way around his waist, in time to catch the now shaking body.  
"Oi! What's wrong? Naruto, answer for gods sake!" He felt himself being slightly shaken before looking up to meet the others eyes.  
"Sasuke, we need to talk."

-

Sasuke led Naruto to the couch in their living room, before making sure he was okay before going to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"You really shouldn't be outside that long without more than a blanket and boxers on." The raven half-shouted from the kitchen, though concern was clearly hid in his voice.  
"Sorry, Sasuke…" Came the small reply before the raven was potted in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke hid it well, but to be honest, he was afraid that what his beloved blonde had to say was something really bad.

"I don't want to talk about it unless you sit here beside me." Naruto answered before looking down into the floor. This made Sasuke worry even more, not to mention that his afraid-o-meter raised itself to the double.

"O-okay. I'll be right up. The chocolate is almost done." He answered as he went back into the kitchen before coming into the living room again about 5 minutes later with two cups of hot steaming chocolate.

He put the two cups down onto the table before sitting down onto the sofa beside Naruto.

"Ok, I'm here. I'll listen." He said, taking his cup before sipping it a few times. Naruto just stared at his cup before clearing his throat a little.  
"Sasuke, you promise me not to think I'm a freak?"  
A freak? How could he ever think of his lovely blonde treasure as a freak?

"Of course I wont. I love you." The raven assured, putting his cup back onto the table in front of them. Naruto had to spit it out soon, the tension was really going on his nerves.  
"You know, I talked to Kyuubi when you found me, and you know what she told me?" He trailed off, as he waited for the other to answer.

"No…?" A look of concern clearly taking over the Uchihas face. Would something happen? Naruto looked to unsure, he wasn't sure himself.  
"She said that, from the day I turn 18..." Once again the blonde trailed off, silently locking his gaze with Sasukes.  
"18? But that's just in a few days." The raven stated, as to push his lover to continue. Naruto just nodded slightly.  
"Sasuke, I'll… I'll be able to…" He hesitated. "… to bear children."

Sasukes eyes widened, and minutes passed as no one of them said anything. After some time, Naruto lowered his gaze towards the floor, suddenly feeling hopeless as there had been no positive reaction from the raven.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Came the silent whisper from the blonde, before he felt a soft hand being placed on his cheek, before tilting his head upwards.  
"Is it true Naruto? You'll be able to bear children?" Sasuke looked into the blue eyes as he waited for the reply.

"Y-yes…" The blonde answered as he felt tears build up in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke seemed so serious, it _was _really serious, but he seemed so neutral and cold in a way. Wasn't he glad, happy? Did he hate him now that he had become even more abnormal, as if the demon inside him wasn't enough?  
"Naruto…" Came the sudden soft voice, as he snapped back to reality.

In front of him was his love smiling a sincere smile towards him, happy tears slowly falling from his eyes. The blonde just stared in shock, as his own tears started to fall.  
"I love you so much Naruto…" The raven said in the same soft voice before pulling his lover into a warm hug. "And this is wonderful news."  
After the reaction had sunk into Naruto he found himself hugging back, as they cried their happy tears together.

-

After some time when they had calmed down and silently sat in each others arms with the blanked Naruto had worn outside around them, the blonde suddenly whispered:  
"So what about it? Would you want to have children with me?" The question was a bit shy, but it was also honest.

"I don't want to have kids with anyone but you." Sasuke answered before tightening his grip around his love. "I don't have to worry about anything anymore."  
Naruto smiled lightly before looking up only to find the raven look back at him.

"You mean about reviving your clan?" He received a small nod from the other before leaning up slightly only to barely touch the ravens lips.  
"But we'll wait until we're both ready." Sasuke murmured silently before leaning down enough to finally kiss the blonde passionately on his lips.

_This_, Naruto thought, _was the best birthday present he could ever receive._

**End chapter 1**

So, what did you guys think? Should I continue?  
Please review! I would love you for you support! 3


	2. Happy birthday, dear Naruto

Wow, really quick update. Guess I felt like writing some more Hope you like it!

**'GIFT TO BRING HAPPINESS'**

_Author: shukakutentou  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Though If I did, the series would be filled with nice boy boy's love :3_

**Happy birthday, dear Naruto**

The days before Naruto's birthday remained calm, tough a certain raven sometimes snuck up behind his lover (well, more than usual) only to nuzzle his neck and whisper how happy he was to have such a wonderful, gorgeous and lovely boyfriend.

"Hey Sasuke, I have a question…" The blonde got up from his seat by the kitchen table as he went to the sink to start doing the dishes. He knew they had to be done before it was time to sleep, and it was getting late, or else the pile of dishes would only grown, and grow and grow. And since he wasn't hadn't the best cocking-skills, they had made the deal that Sasuke cooked and Naruto did the dishes.

"Hm?" The raven answered, almost 100 sure the blonde would say something about the coming birthday party they were going to have the next day.  
"I've been thinking… You know, after tomorrow and all…" The blonde trailed off (it was becoming a habit of his) before slowing down in the whole 'cleaning the dishes' process. This made Sasuke look up from the book he was currently reading by the kitchen table (sitting there to keep Naruto company), as his lover seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Not about the party? Then what was it?

"Yes…?" He pushed on, trying to make Naruto coming back to reality.  
"Oh, yeah… I was thinking that… When we're ready for… ehm…" He seemed to struggle for the right words as he suddenly started to rub the plates and glasses almost a little too quick. They could easily break after all.

"Hey hey, Naruto, calm down will you?" Sasuke put down the book on the table before getting up from his seat to place himself beside Naruto. "We don't want to wrap you hands in bandages when the glasses blows up from the friction."  
Stopping completely the blonde turned slightly towards his taller love, though he was only taller by a few centimetres. He didn't like to ask these kind of questions. It was hard for him to make the words come out right.

"Sasuke, do you think that… You would… How should I say this…" Naruto looked down into the floor still looking for the right words and expressions.  
"Just spill it out. It doesn't have to sound so polite." Sasuke said softly before rapping his arms loosely around the others waist.

"When it's time for us to have kids, do you think it's possible that we can get married too?" The blonde said quickly, and it took Sasuke about ten seconds to solve the words out and get them in the right order. Man was his mind slow sometimes.

"So you're asking… if I want to marry you when it's time for kids…?" The raven asked, just to be on the sure side so he wouldn't embarrass himself nor his lover. Naruto just nodded slowly. A small smirk - no it was a smile, though it almost looked like a smirk if you didn't know how his full blown smirks looked like - came upon his face before he tightened his grip around the blonde.

"Of course I'm ready to marry you then. That thought struck my mind to you know." He answered quietly before tilting Naruto's head upwards slightly before tenderly place his soft lips against his lovers. How he loved that sweet taste of vanilla and strawberries, nothing could confirm his living more then this.  
When breaking apart he received a small smile from the blonde before hugging him lightly again.

"Count on a wedding when it's time. I will propose, then it's up to you." The raven gave a small smile back before returning to his seat by the table, taking up the book to start reading again, as Naruto went back to doing the dishes.

They needed it all clean until tomorrow, since his big birthday party would take place.

-

The people were flowing inside, and Naruto quietly thanked himself for letting Sasuke talk him into moving over to the Uchiha mansion. There was enough space for at least half of Konohas inhabitants to fit in there, or at least it felt like it.

After some time he was almost sure everyone had arrived, well everyone except Kakashi. But he was expected to come in about two hours. But the rest of his and Sasuke's friends where there, such as Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Shino and loads of other people, like Iruka. He was still not really used to the whole thing, going from being all alone to have so many friends, he was even afraid he forgot some of them from time to time! Not no mention that he had the most gorgeous, hot and sexy boyfrie-. Ok, out of topic. He had a lover, Sasuke, and he loved him more than anything.

Suddenly a loud ringing sound was heard, clearly someone wanted to make a speech, so everyone became quiet.

"I want to bring a cheer to my lover, Naruto, and wish him a happy 18 th birthday!" Sasuke's voice was heard, and the blonde was happy that the raven could show more emotions around people nowadays. Usually he only showed emotion when they were alone.

"Naruto, come up here!" Kiba shouted as he motioned to his friend to step forward so everyone could see him.  
When Naruto stumbled forward to the front of the 'little' crowd of friends, he smiled happily towards everyone. It felt great to be able to receive such friendly love from everyone.

"Now, kiss kiss! We want to see the birthday kiss!" Kiba cheered on, soon followed by the rest of the people in there. Naruto turned foolishly towards the raven who only shrugged before reaching out for his lover to pull him closer before kissing him hungrily upon his lips.

Everyone clapped their hands in the air as some of their friends took their camera and ran around to get a good shot on the two of them.  
When the random celebrating was over and everyone found peace enough to sit down to eat and chat a little, things started to calm down. Just then a 'POOF' was heard as the always so late copy-ninja appeared with his little gift.

"Haha, sorry I'm late… … and I've run out of excuses." He added before handing Naruto the gift. The blonde didn't bother to say anything about the late arriving, but simply thanked for the gift before Kakashi went to sit next to Iruka. They were so cute together those two.

Naruto unfolded the gift and found… … a Icha-Icha Paradise book inside. Sasuke look over his lovers shoukder to see what he had got, and instantly got a very funny look in his face.

Naruto though, only patted Sasuke on the shoulder, saying it was fine. He didn't really have to read it anyway, only put it in the bookshelf.  
And that was how his party continued. Everyone laughed and was happy, eating of the food, chatting, dancing and kissing. You could hardly guess how many couples there were in their house that day and night.

-

As everyone had left, both Sasuke and Naruto started to clean up a little. Though both of them was to tired to finish it, leaving it be until the morning.

"Hey Narutooo " The raven purred silently as they made their way up the stairs. "Why don't you let me give you the best gift ever for tonight?" The blonde looked back to his lover with a small playful smile.

"I'd love to let you do that" He answered seductively before he hesitated. He was counted as 18 now, right? Naruto stopped as they got into their bedroom, having a very clingy boyfriend all over his body.

"Sasuke…" He moaned out before pushing him away, again his will though. "Sasuke… Do we have, you know… protection?"  
The raven looked at him with a wondering face as he tried to figure out why the hell they would need that.

"Why would we nee-… oh, right…" He said as it became clear again. "No… we haven't."  
Both of them looking disappointed in missing such a good opportunity stripped themselves into their boxes silently before going to bed.

"I guess we'll have to delay the birthday-sex until tomorrow then?" Naruto asked teasingly as the raven turned to face him before pulling him into his embrace.

"Yeah, and don't expect me to go easy on you." He smirked as he kissed his little blonde goodnight.

**End of chapter 2**

Ehm, yeah, sorry if there is any grammar och spelling mistakes... English is not my main language xD  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :3


	3. No sex, one grumpy lover

Well well... I'm lazy with updates, I'm so sorry! I'm just so tired after school and have a lot of homework I guess xD  
Anyhow, you should know, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST ATTEMPT TO A LEMON! So, please be go nice on me :3  
AND, ehm... This isn't written on the same time, so... It might be a little confusing, sorry about that too... '

**'GIFT TO BRING HAPPINESS'**

_**Author: shukakutentou  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Though If I did, the series would be filled with nice boy boy's love :3**_

**No sex, one grumpy lover**

**Three weeks after Naruto's birthday  
**  
The sun was stinging him in the eyes painfully as he groaned and turned over, only to find that the comfortable warmth he was looking for was gone. He groaned once again before sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Damn him, couldn't he at least wake me up with a tender kiss today?" Naruto cursed under his breath before throwing the covers away in order to get up.

That damn Uchiha had promised him breakfast on the bed for a _month _after that rough sex they had three weeks ago! He had promised! For gods sake, he could hardly stand after that night! And yet, the raven sneaked away as he slept. Damn him.

Though, he wasn't the one to turn down promises nowadays, so… whatever he did right now it was probably of importance.

Happy with that explanation he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and got dressed, before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat. His stomach had gotten used to early breakfast, so it growled loudly.

"Yeah yeah, you'll get your food soon enough." He sighed before sitting down by the kitchen table with his finished masterpiece - a sandwich. It was ok, but not nearly as good as Sasuke's was. He wanted to have Sasuke-breakfast. Once again, damn him.

-

There was a small silence between the two of them before the Hokage spoke up.

"So, it'll be a long-term mission with a group of five shinobi. I know you're not up to these missions and I don't know what Naruto'll say, but we really need you two on this." She sighed before making eye contact with the other. She knew none of them were happy to be away for so long, although it was duties they were responsible to take as shinobis.

"I see." Sasuke simply stated before looking away. "So, who are the other's that'll come?" He wanted to choke the woman known as Hokage right here and right now.

"Let's see… Well, see this as a reunion as team 7, because Sakura is coming with you. She's the only medic-nin that's free right now. And Shikamaru is coming as well as Neji."  
Sasuke felt a small weight lift from his shoulders. He could at least breath in this team now after that Sakura had given up on him.

"I'll tell Naruto then, and I'll make sure to bring him with me tomorrow." He looked back at Tsunade as she nodded, and he left.

-

That sandwich was too dry. He had to drink about three glasses with juice just to get it down. That wasn't too pleasant.

He heard the door open as someone stepped in. He literally threw himself from the chair to the front door where a surprised Sasuke was standing.

"Hn, seems like I don't have to make breakfast to you today, _or _wake you up. Interesting." He closed the door before taking his shoes off, seeing as Naruto still just stood there.  
He looked up and wasn't all to pleasant with the look he received.

"Sasuke…" The blonde spoke quietly as he looked down onto the floor once his lover looked up. "What did she say?"

Sure, Sasuke had seen it was some kind of serious question, but how the hell could he know that he'd been to see the Hokage? Was it so obvious these days? What had happened to his face? Could you read stuff on it now?

"I figured it was something important, and you seem to be annoyed by something." Naruto simply stated as to answer to the ravens questions.

Sasuke walked over to the blonde before pulling him into a warm hug. He knew why Naruto didn't want these kind of missions. And that reason also made that Sasuke didn't want them. After all, it was at a mission of this kind that the Akatsuki had somehow caught him, and… well, let's say that Kyuubi suffered as much as Naruto did. Although, by that time they weren't a couple.

"We have a new mission. And she's expecting us at her office tomorrow to go through details." He whispered in the tanned ear before kissing his cheek.  
"It's a long one, isn't it?" Naruto weakly asked and could only imagine the raven to nod.

"But don't worry. We're going to be a strong team." The raven purred in his ear, trying to convince both Naruto and himself.

A small smile managed to creep up the blondes face. Long missions meant no sex. No sex meant no pleasured body. And no pleasured body meant a grumpy lover. A grumpy lover meant a horrible mission.

Simply stated, they had a lot to do before the mission.

-

It was yet again dark outside. So, if you were walking past the biggest house in Konoha right now, and you stopped and strained your ears, you would be able to hear moans and gasps. And you would, if you lived there, know exactly what was going on.

Sasuke's lips crushed down fiercely on Naruto's, sucking his air out of his lungs by doing so. It was hot. The covers were long gong on the floor, and the bed creaked in protest every now and then.

"Mmmnh… Deeper, Sa'ske…" He breathed out, clutching to the pale back, digging his nails into his shoulders.

The raven groaned before lowering himself even more, starting to suck on the tanned sweet neck as he pushed in further.  
Naruto moaned out loudly as his sweet spot was caressed within him, turning Sasuke on even more.

"M-move… for gods sake, MOVE!" The blonde was getting impatience, but he was definitely not the only one if them. So the raven wasn't getting after, but started to push himself in and out in a teasing speed.

Naruto bucked down to meet the intruder every now and then, both panting and sweating.

"N-naruto…" He barely whispered as he felt he was on the edge of coming. He sped up before he came hard inside of his lover.  
Not long after the blonde came to, both exhausted as their lips met in a chaste yet sweet and loving kiss.

"We'll have to do that again tomorrow." Sasuke simply stated and regained a small chuckle from the other.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke…" He hugged him close as the raven slipped out of him, not bothering cleaning the mess up for now. They could do it in the morning.  
"Good night, Naru-chan…" He whispered before cuddling the blonde, feeling sleep taking him over.

"Good night…"

Inside Kyuubi sighed, somewhat cursing it's holder. This really wasn't the best time. It really, _really _wasn't the best time. But the truth was, she couldn't tell him until he himself would realize. That's how the rules of the game was, though it was a rather serious game.

**End chapter 3**

How was it? Good? So bad you want to put a stick up my ass and call me 'Sasuke'? Please REVIEW, and tell me what I can do better


End file.
